femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaley Mack (The Bride He Bought Online)
'Kaley Mack '(Annalisa Cochrane) was a villainess from the 2015 Lifetime film The Bride He Bought Online (Alternately titled Flirting With Madness). She was a high school student and the friend of Avery Lindstrom and Mandy Kim. The girls ran a prank blog together, but Avery and Mandy were reluctant about the blog due to Kaley's increasingly vicious pranks and her general selfish behavior. She expressed desire to sell the blog in order to work on it professionally and avoid having to go to college, despite Avery's objections. When Kaley came across a mail order bride website, she got the idea of creating a fake profile on the site in order to catfish someone. This led to the socially awkward John Bennett (who would become the main villain of the movie) to contact the faked profile. Kaley callously referred to John as a "total loser" before engaging in a relationship with him, eventually leading John to send her money so she could fly to the US to visit. When Avery confronted Kaley about taking the joke too far, she tried to justify her actions by saying that any man who would go to a mail order bride website was just looking for a sex slave and claimed that she was pranking John to teach him a lesson. Kaley then went to the airport to watch John's heartbroken reaction to his "girlfriend" not showing up, forcing Mandy to tape the event after Avery stormed out in disgust. After realizing Kaley's scheme and tracking the girl down through her prank blog, John began a plot to get revenge against the deceitful bully. He started by hiring a male prostitute named Nick to meet with the girls, flirt with them, and get their phone numbers. While at a party, Kaley pulled a prank on Avery's crush Trevor, upsetting Avery. Kaley then insulted Avery, saying that she was no fun anymore, before Avery ends their friendship. Kaley and Mandy go to their skate park hangout to meet Nick, not knowing it was really John who sent the text asking to meet them there. John abducted Mandy while Kaley was in the building and Kaley asked a passing cop if he saw her, mocking him when he ordered her to leave. Another night, while home alone, Kaley was surprised when the electricity went out. She saw John approaching her door (unlocked due to the security system going down) and tried to keep the door shut, but John was still able to force his way in. Kaley attempted to run, but John pointed a gun at her. Kaley tried to apologize and offered to give him back his money, but John told her that he wasn't interested in the money and wanted to make Kaley pay for hurting him. After tying her up, John took Kaley to the abandoned warehouse where he was also holding Mandy hostage. There, Mandy scolded her friend, blaming her for what was happening. After kidnapping Avery as well, John taunted Kaley in particular for being the ringleader of the prank against him. The vindictive Kaley continued to insult John, even spitting in his face and continuing her assertion that John was only interested in his fake girlfriend for sex. He then set up a deal to have the girls sold as prostitutes to a group of men, but the men were only interested in buying Kaley. After the leader slapped Kaley, she was forced into their car before John was forced by the gang at gunpoint to leave, despite Mandy and Avery begging him to go back to get Kaley. After the ordeal ended with John committing suicide and Mandy and Avery escaping with their lives, a search began for Kaley, but she was never found, making her official fate unknown. Trivia *Annalisa Cochrane also appeared in the 2018 series Cobra Kai as villainous bully Yasmine. Gallery Kaley Mack friends2.png|Kaley with Avery and Mandy Kaley Mack friends.jpg|Kaley with Avery and Mandy as they prank John Kaley Mack skate park.jpg|Kaley with her friends at the skate park Kaley Mack prank.png|Kaley pranking Trevor Kaley Mack John Bennett.png|Kaley confronted by her victim John Bennett Kaley Mack kidnapped.png|Kaley being kidnapped by John Kaley Mack hostage.jpg|Kaley being held hostage along with Avery and Mandy Category:2010s Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Gagged Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Schoolgirl Category:Fate: Inconclusive